Negative Vibes
by Traditional.Rose
Summary: On a Europe trip after college Jasper and Edward head to Dublin for a week to meet their friend – Alice. Bella is Alice's roommate and has drama that even Alice doesn't know about. When Edward accidently finds out, the two bond and Edward tries to help. Except he can't. And he finds himself falling for her. Just a delicious bit of drama and angst. Dark and smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**On a Europe trip after college Jasper and Edward head to Dublin for a week to meet up with their friend from high school – Alice. Bella is Alice's roommate and has drama that even Alice doesn't know about. When Edward accidently finds out, the two bond and Edward tries to help. Except he can't. And he finds himself falling for her. **

**Just a delicious bit of drama and angst. Will get a bit dark hopefully – except there's smut to make up for it. Classic. **

"So do you remember him? He was in my chemistry class," Alice said as she chucked the phone down on the bed.

"I wasn't in your chemistry class."

"Yes, but! But I told you about him. And he was at that party where the cops showed after a fire was lit in the driveway?"

"So were two hundred other people."

"Well whatever. They're in town for like three days or so and I said I'd meet them at the ferry station."

"Mmk."

"You know if you could show a little more enthusiasm that would be lovely Bella."

"Don't you get a little sick of playing tour guide?" Bella pushed her charger into the wall and made sure the switch was on.

"Don't I get a little sick of showing off one of the best cities ever, our amazing apartment and how far we've come from our dead-end high school? Jee lemme think."

Bella grinned. "You weren't that bad."

"I went to school in a tutu. A tutu, Bella. Pretty sure I need to rewrite everyone's memories."

"I love that memory."

"That's because you're wonderful. And you're gonna get off your shift early tomorrow right? So we can all go out together?"

"I'll try, but you know what its like," Bella pulled back the blankets and settled in the bed. "Where are we gonna put them?"

"They're guys. They can crash on the floor."

"Or in your bed." Bella dodged as Alice threw a pillow. "Ok ok Missy. Now you really need to bugger off. I start at six tomorrow."

"Ew," Alice sniffed as she plucked herself off the floor. "Is James giving you a lift?"

"Walking," Bella yawned.

"At that time in the morning? He couldn't bother to give you a lift?"

"Good night Alice. See you tomorrow."

Alice sighed, knowing the argument line for line before it begun. "Night Bells, sweet dreams."

Edward hoisted his duffle higher up his shoulder, wincing at the tension there from the long ride. "So remind me again? Which girl?"

"The short one with really black hair?"

Edward snorted. "Jazz I remember Alice. I remember you trying to hide your stiffy in chemistry every time we were grouped with her-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Which one is the other? Bella?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. Remember she's the one who's dad died and she was super quiet?"

"No?"

"Well yeah. Anyway she wasn't really friends with Alice either back then but they were on the same exchange. She's cool by Alice's accounts."

Edward groaned as a gust of wind made him stumble back a step. "Jesus."

The air was slapping against his skin, making it tingle. It was their first time in Dublin yet they both kept their heads down as they trudged along with the crowd. They'd caught the overnight bus and ferry from the UK across the sea. It seemed like a good idea at the time but while England had been pleasantly sun coated, if a little chilly, the Irish Sea had inducted the men into Irish weather.

Edward shook his head a little to get the hair out of his eyes as he looked up. It certainly looked like a clear sky but Jesus the cold was actually burning him. Turning to his roommate he saw that Jaspers skin was slapped pink, lips blue and his hair was in a wild kindling.

"Dublin's not loving me," he grunted.

"Shut up and walk," Jasper shoved him. "Its free accommodation at least."

Edward hopped up onto the sidewalk. "Seriously, this is why we left Forks. What possessed the girls to move here? Can we go back to Spain please?"

"Just because you got laid there."

"No. Just because its not minus one hundred degrees there. If some caramel-skin, midnight-black-haired, curvy as fuck women happen to be there… and they're willing to get fucked in the Mediter-"

"Alright, alright!"

"At least you've got that old-wish Alice." Edward enjoyed his mates' grimace. "Bella's' mouth better be warm, that's all I'm saying."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "She has a boyfriend."

"Well fuck then!" Edward glared at Jasper as he opened the door to the ferry ticket office.

"You'll find someone else, no doubt." Jasper was already raking his fingers through his fringe vigorously. Edward had decided that a hot coffee was the only thing that could return feeling to the lower half of his face when Jaspers eyed opened wide. "Look! There she is!"

Edward followed his friend's enthusiastic look to see a pale pink hood with legs and boots bolting through the opposite doors. Jasper then proceeded to reenact every rom com by dropping his duffle and rushing forward to meet pink hood half way. He scooped it up and mimicked its squeals of _"Oh my god?!" "Look at you!" "Its been so long!"_

He heaved a sigh. So Miss Bella had a boyfriend and it now definitely looked like he would be going stag out to the pubs. If Jasper had been keen to see his teen crush, it looked like she had been too. And that was all well and good. Jasper hadn't had much luck in the UK – the girls had all been far too collected to fall for his slightly awkward, if indie routine. But that meant Edward would have to go back to the girls place – he would _not_ be the type of houseguest that brought back a random girl to someone else's apartment. Not like his brother had been when he came and stayed at his place in Washington. But the thing was he had no idea where in Dublin he would end up, which meant it would be better waiting until morning to leave the girls place. But that would only get awkward. Unless he had the girl_ in_ the club….

"Edward?" Jasper called him over, one hand still around pink hood. Actually the hood had fallen back some time during the spinning routine to reveal a pixie. Like it even had pointy ears and super pink cheeks. But then the later at least could be explained by the weather.

He sighed and leaned down to grab his friends bag before walking past a series of chairs and benches towards the – apparent – couple.

The pink pixie pealed her eyes away from Jasper long enough to give Edward a once over. She grinned. "Hey Edward!"

It was the kind of smile that you couldn't help returning, especially when she launched forward to wrap herself around him in a welcome hug. He returned that as well, because she was so freaking warm and – well, Dublin weather. But then he spied Jaspers face over the pixies shoulder and it was definitely in scowl mode. Edward smirked and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her waste.

"Good afternoon Alice."

She leaned back and gave him a more thorough inspection. Then she gasped. "Edward Cullen! Have you cut off your hair?" She sounded mock horrified.

"Nah," he gave a lazy grin. "Just hiding it from you. Its greasy and messy and far too terrifying a sight for your pretty eyes."

Alice giggled a little through pursed lips. She leant back and seemed to assess whether or not his trademark hair was actually still there under his green beanie. Jasper stepped next to her and rested his hand against her lower back – a bold move for him.

"You both do look a little worse for wear." Alice admitted. "Come on, hot showers back at mine."

Both boys seemed to sparkle at the mention of a chance to wash. They grabbed their bags and followed Alice out the front door onto a rather dingy looking street. Edward attempted to look around him but the wind was not letting him lift his head from his chest.

"I promise the weather isn't always like this," Alice said disappearing beneath her hood. "Its just because we're by the sea. Once we're in the city it gets better."

"How far?" Edward pushed the words out of frozen lips.

"Oh we'll catch the Dart – that's like a tram – and it's just up here. Maybe twenty minutes? Dublin's small. Much smaller than London or Washington." Alice managed to walk quickly, gracefully and dodge the puddles. The boys didn't. "Where else have you guys been?"

Jasper shuffled faster to be en-pace with Alice. "Just Spain, Portugal and England. Still trying to figure out our next step. We've got return tickets to the states in two months time."

"Oh well – feel free to stay as long as you like. There's heaps in Dublin. And it's pretty easy to travel around from here, like the west coast or Belfast or whatever."

Jasper grinned back at Edward and raised his eyebrows. Edward rolled his eyes. "I dunno. I'm hoping to get back somewhere warmer."

"But we're here now. Might as well check it out." Jasper shot him a look.

Edward shrugged. It would be plenty warm in a pub or a club. He wouldn't notice the shitty weather inside. Especially if he was inside a girl. He'd never been with a redhead, weren't they all from Ireland?

Alice clearly approved of Jaspers enthusiasm. Maybe she was a fan of enthusiasm – clearly – but maybe it was also Jasper. Edward figured he would be able to hang for a week or two for his friend. Who knows – maybe if Jaz and Alice were hitting it off he could swing back to Barcelona for a week by himself before meeting up with him somewhere else.

"So where's Bella?" Jasper asked as they turned a corner onto a busier street.

"Oh, she was meant to meet us but she got asked to stay on late at work. She should be home in a bit. Maybe we could all go out to a pub for a food and drink?'

Edward relaxed. A hot shower, a change of clothes and Irish girls in a few hours. Easy.

**Hey guys! I live! I live! Got a few weeks break from school so I wanted to try and pop out a story. My reward for studying. Talk soon xx**

**Daily updates (hopefully!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward would never, ever forgive the Europeans for their bathrooms. These bloody people didn't seem to need as much space as the rest of the world to wash. He wasn't sure if he was pissed that they could conquer the world but not design a bathroom meant for someone above six foot, or impressed that they managed to persevere with personal hygiene despite their dwarfed environment.

But the shower in Alice's apartment felt like heaven. Really, really hot heaven, with the perfect amount of pressure. He vowed to never take a private bathroom for granted again – whatever its size. After a couple of weeks in Barcelona and Valencia where washing basically happened in the ocean or an open tap on the beach, Jasper and Edward had risked their lives and health in a series of dodgy as fuck hostels. Lisbon was pretty bad. Because it was still so hot, they had to wash pretty regularly to keep their funk to a minimum. Every single time Edward had to be sure to wear flip flops and shorts in the shower, because apparently the floor of hostel showers is the birthplace of the freakin Ebola virus and Europeans people did not care if you were naked; they were gonna watch you shower. And he was down with that when it was girls. But when it was sweaty overweight men, who were staying in hostels as either a way to save money or to pick up young flesh, yeah not so much. Then in London the showers were warm and welcome – but of so dirty. This town hadn't updated its showers since the Blitz apparently, and the showers still had evidence of the rubble and stubble. Gross.

So Alice's shower was heaven. Small, yes. But clean. And light. And did he mention clean?

It was also private, so he didn't feel the least bit sorry for being nude – praise Jesus, to be showering without clothes again! – and also, for getting himself off.

It was a natural reaction to steam and water that he had developed along with every young man at the tender beginnings of his blossoming youth. A reaction he hadn't been indulging in lately because – yeah again, hostel bathrooms – but also because London, Lisbon and Valencian girls had been more than happy to help him out.

Their memory certainly helped get things started but pretty soon they all molded into a kind of montage of wide hips, asses that his fingers would disappear into as he squeezed, honeyed skin and thick dark hair that he could still feel wrapped through his fingers and around his wrist. Their throaty groans were so loud that his memory was burned forever. He alternated between focusing on the sensation of skin and warm water stroking his thickened cock, and the memory of one girl bent over her suitcase as Edward fucked her from behind on his knees. He could still feel the planked boards of the floor rubbing against his knees as he watched a drop of his sweat fall from his chin onto the back of memory-girl. It had joggled down her back as he thrust and she arched, down into the crevice of her ass where he could just make out the shine that covered his dick, pounding into her pussy. God. He came almost as hard as he had in the actual girl a few weeks ago.

His skin prickled when he got out of the shower, reacting to the air against his shower-and-cum-heightened temperature. He dried his skin and hair vigorously before chucking on a pair of clean boxers and using the towel to wipe the mist away from the mirror.

His hair was sticking out wildly and appeared black thanks to the water. His usually fair skin was looking a lot livelier thanks to his weeks on the Mediterranean. His slightly darker skin made the whites around his eyes brighter, in turn making his eyes even greener. His hair and his eyes. That's what he was known for in school. It had taken him a few years to figure out this was a good thing, a thing to be used to his advantage. But when he figured that girls liked his hair and eyes, he kinda figured he'd rather not go there with the girls in his town. He'd grown up in Forks - a tiny town in Washington State - and he'd grown up with the girls in his high school classes. He'd been to their birthday parties, been to school discos, and watched them turn from kid to awkward adolescent. And yeah, most of them had turned into really pretty women, but he couldn't get images of them with birthday cake on their fingers, or gangly limbs out of his head.

Which was fine. He made up for it in the summer between high school and college, when he went to spend a month with his brother in San Diego. Without the restriction of parents or opinion influencing memories and with the gaudy encouragement of Emmett, he'd popped his cherry and never looked back. Well, he did look back fondly on the girl. She'd taken him down to the Laundromat of Emmett's dorm, shoved him onto a machine and ridden his cock until he exploded. And then, when she obviously hadn't come because, well it _was_ his first time, she let him watch as she sucked on her fingers before shoving them between her legs. Champ that she was, she even let him suck on her tits and she breathlessly explained _how_ she was rubbing herself, _where_, and how it felt _so good, so fucking good, augh – right there_. Then she spread herself wide to give him the glorious image of her two fingers pushing inside, repeatedly pumping as her other hand frantically gave friction to her clit.

After that spectacular induction and instruction, Edward had absolutely no fear or intimidation of sex. He took his confidence and newly studied knowledge to Washington and happily partook in the college ritual-mating scene. Now he was known for his hair, his eyes, and his dick.

Jasper and he hadn't been that tight in school, but had been in the same dorm building in Freshman Year. When Edward had received his first year's results, and had a quick aneurism, he decided he needed to scale back on the pussy and college life, and get an apartment off campus. Jasper was an obvious choice of roommate. He was laid back, kept similar hours and could cook seriously good omelets. They travelled back and forth from school to Forks on holidays together to visit their families, played about a million games of Fifa together, and soon became like total besties.

Now that they had officially graduated – thank you god – they decided on a Europe trip before heading home to figure out their next step. Jasper had minored in Philosophy – idiot – and Architecture. Edward could just see him building multilayered, sweeping houses for the filthy rich in a few years, still wearing his favorite White Stripes shirt and sucking down energy drinks by the gallon. That's what he liked about Jasper. He was, despite his minor, a realist. Jasper knew he was good at architecture and he planned on making as much money as he could out of it, without having unrealistic dreams of creating a building that _said something_, that _defined the skyline_, that _inspired_.

Edward on the other hand, wasn't sure where he would be in a year. He had worked his ass off for three years in his Business and Economics degree, receiving a First from his college, a dozen letters of recommendation and even a few job offers. But he had his little heart set on working for Halliday Inc.; a multi national conglomerate that had its fingers in lots of pies. Yeah yeah, it raked in billions in premium and its founder was ranked in the Forbes Top Earners, but Edward did have some altruism. His dissertation after all was on Micro-Funds; a system of loaning small funds to small businesses and people that received high reward. Just not capital. Like giving a loan to a company that gave free career, resume, and interview advice to disadvantaged high school leavers. Output: maybe twenty thousand. Profit: a community of kids getting jobs, bringing in money to their neighborhood and benefiting the next generation. Or a loan to a teen mom. Output: the cost of her degree and textbooks. Profit: her no longer being dependent on government handouts, which statistically and dramatically increased the chances that her child wouldn't be either. It would be an amazing job. One that he would get paid for, with an employer logo that impressed girls in America, the UK, Canada, Japan, and twelve other countries.

So before heading back to Washington to put on his war paint and fight for his dream job, Edward was gonna revel in this holiday. Not in the cold, or in the shitty showers. But with his boy Jasper, for one last hurrah before real life started.

**Hey guys! So far so good on my promise of daily updates (day two I know, but lets be optimistic!)**

**Would love some feedback, advice, criticism, complements on my hair… whatever… xx **


	3. Chapter 3

It was the honorable thing to do. It was patriotic. It was fiscally sound. It was also a huge fucking mistake. Edward knew this, and knew he would know this even better in the morning. But he was _in Ireland_.

After hot showers and a text from Alice's roommate saying she was held back, the trio decided to head down to a pub nearby for food and drinks.

And because it was Ireland, the drinks had to be pints of Guinness. Hence the honorable and patriotic. They were also the cheapest thing on the menu. Hence fiscally sound. Edward had never had the drink before, but he was always a beer man so he figured he could hold his own. What he hadn't figured on was just how potent this slow-burning drink was.

After three pints his bladder was staging a mutiny and Edward stood from the booth then teetered into the table. He shook it off but about half way across the pub he realized he was in trouble.

After surviving the trip to the bathroom Edward was coaxing himself to take it slowly when Alice returned from the bar with something that was "_totally mandatory for a first night out in Dublin_". Mickey Finn. He didn't know what it was, beyond that it was bright, _bright _green, sour apple and deadly.

The room became a mix of loud sounds, smoke and lights. Edward fucking demolished his burger and chips when they came, desperate to soak up the alcohol. He even grabbed Alice's fries while she was talking to Jasper.

"You right there?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow at him as Alice ran to get napkins.

Edward grunted as he drowned his last chip in ketchup and shoved it into his mouth.

"Are you _drunk_?" Jaspers disbelief was fair; Edward never got this drunk this fast. Usually around Last Call he was merrily tipsy and still able to whisper coherent - if dirty - nothings into the ear of the closest girl.

"What was even in those drinks man?"

Jasper shrugged, eyeing the collection of empty glasses at the end of the booth. He wasn't feeling too drunk, but then he could only account for two of the glasses, and had had only one shot of green stuff. He was too busy talking to Alice.

It was amazing the difference four years made. Yes, Jasper had a crush on Alice back in High School, but he'd fancied everything with boobs back then. Awkward thanks to his length that he had finally grown into, he'd never spoken to many of the girls back there. Sure, he'd been Facebook friends with Alice. And when she volunteered her place for a visit during their trip, he had done a fair amount of stalking online. So he was well aware that the hot girl from his English class had grown into a hot woman.

But what was so unexpected was how easy it was to slip into things with Alice. It was like they had been best friends, and just resumed their conversation from the day before. He'd figured that any girl who wore much fluro and had a wide range of beaded, feathered, chunky hair pieces – all research from his Facebook stalking – would be a little intense.

Alice turned out to be the opposite. Yes she was a twenty-two year old girl so she still squealed but those were fairly few and few between. She seemed comfortable in her own skin; something the girls back in American colleges weren't. Maybe it was that she had been living in a foreign country for so long; she seemed eelf assured, capable and confident.

Plus, yeah, she had boobs and Jasper had never ever stopped liking boobs.

And they were right at his eye level when she returned from the bar. Jasper felt his eyes stick to them and knew he wasn't as drunk as Edward, but he wasn't sober either.

"Ok boys. Initiation time." Alice said grinning. She stood by the side of the booth, holding up a small white, rounded bottle. She cleared her throat and launched into a horrifically overdone Irish accent, "I am honored to welcome you to Dublin's fair city, where the girls are so pretty, by buying you you're first drink of Poitín."

Edward and Jasper locked eyes over the table. Edward knew he was drunk, but a free drink was a free drink. And hell, _Ireland_. God that would be his catchphrase soon. Just like in first year of college it had been, _I'm in my first year of college!_ Then, when it was exams and he needed to blow off some steam – _Its exams and I need to blow off some steam_! Same went for holidays, birthdays, weekends, and well… _I'm in Spain and I don't understand a fucking word this girl is saying but I like the way her mouth says it, so lets get drunk enough that we wont feel awkward initiating a fuck…._ Edward always had excuse for a drink or three.

Jasper just nodded, his eyes back on Alice's boobs.

"Alright _laddies_, chuck me those shot glasses," Alice giggled as Edward fumbled one of the glasses. She lined the cups up and carefully uncorked the bottle. Then she poured Poitín into each, and motioned for the boys to take one.

Alice held her shot aloft, "A toast!"

"A toast!" The boys mimicked loudly.

"I'm so happy you guys bothered to come out and visit me, and I hope you have a good time here."

Jasper chimed in before she motioned to drink, "To Alice! Thanks for letting us crash and getting us drunk."

"Here here" Edward grinned as they clinked their cups together and chugged back the drink.

"_Holy fucking shit!"_

"_What the fuck?!"_

Both boys choked in unison. Alice cackled into her glass.

"What was that Alice?" Jasper demanded, his eyes watering.

"Poitín." She answered, still giggling. "Its potato vodka."

Edward groaned and pulled off his hoodie, suddenly feeling very warm. He was trying to keep it together somewhat on the hopes of bagging himself an Irish redhead on his first night in Dublin, but that _fricking drink_ made from _potatoes_ had not helped. Judging by the amount of alcohol left on his teeth alone, he was going to be going from mildly-drunk to _fucking wasted_ in just about the amount of time it took for the sip to reach his stomach.

Ah well. Too late now. He reached over and poured himself another drink.

He knew Alice's routine well. Yes, she was a good girl and was taking her job of hostess very seriously. But the plying of a person with alcohol? Please. Alice was doing his _lets get drunk enough that we wont feel awkward initiating a fuck…. _to Jasper.

Well good for her. He knew Jasper would try something with her – the boy had been checking out Alice's rack since the second she de-hooded herself in her apartment. The fact that the apartment had been a bit chilly, a bit nippy, was like honey to Jaspers buzzy-eyes. But the idiot would have taken at least two or three days to make a move. This Alice chick seemed to know what she wanted, and was going for it. Albeit in a roundabout, get-you-drunk-lower-your-inhibitions kind of way. But Edward respected that.

He was too drunk to salvage the night with a random girl, which meant he would be going home with them. He hoped Alice and Jasper gained liquid courage from their drinks to do the deed. Poor Jas.

And poor him. He needed to get really quite drunk so that he could pass out on the couch, and not listen to the pair going at it.

The night was a bust for him, but he could take a hit for his buddy.

He took another shot and hoped Alice wasn't a screamer.

**Hey lads, schoolwork overtook me but I'm back.**

**Please, please review! Otherwise I'll lose motivation and you know I'll never finish…**

**I'm such a blackmailer. Mwah x**


End file.
